gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
LMA-3G-470 Gundam Agua
The LMA-3G-470 Gundam Agua is the titular suit of Mobile Suit Gundam Agua. It is piloted by Zwei Lorem. Combat Characteristics The LMA-3G-470 Gundam Agua is one of the most advanced mobile weapon developed in the 3rd Generation of Ligament Movement Armors. Unlike most of its brother units, the Agua is made from head to toe out of Corodal Flesh, a type of metal that's essentially alive and capable of rapid regeneration because of this, while most of the internal frame is made out of basic Corodal Carbon. Because of the materials used, the entire body is completely slender and thin in look, and can move more fluidly compared to most mobile suits. Compared to mobile suits of its time, the Agua has its backpack moved onto its lower waist, where it also stores two beam sabers. Its other onboard armaments are two vulcans at the sides of its head and ten colliders on each of its fingers which can incapacitate an enemy mobile suit by circulating a massive amount of electricity throughout the entire body from the point of impact. In the waistpack, it has two angular thrusters that can carry the two beam sabers on the sides of them. On its back, it can equip optional equipment for different situations, such as when flying in the atmosphere or in space combat. Among one of its equipment is one for close combat, which carries two knives which can pierce through heavy armor by vibrating the blades through the material, and a long blade meant to cut into armor called the Kyrie Sword. Armaments *'Vulcans' **Mounted on the sides of the Agua's head are a pair of Vulcans. They carry 500 shells on the back of the head, which is fed through to the vulcans themselves. They can be changed so that they fire either normal 60mm shells, or armor-piercing rounds. *'Beam Sabers' **Mounted on the waistpack thrusters of the Agua are a pair of thin Beam Sabers. These beam sabers are built so that when they're pulled out, they blast out a large amount of beam particles against two emitters (one in the saber and one in the recharge rack), and as it's being pulled out, it forms an electromagnetic bond around the beam and keeps it from being fully blasted from the saber emitter. As a bonus feature, the length of the beam blade depends on how long it remains connected to the recharge rack's emitter, giving it an unlimited length; however the longer the blade is, the shorter its runtime is. Another bonus feature is to break the bond around it and make the beam blade act like a beam shot from a rifle. *'Colliders' **Wrapped around the hand of the Agua are a set of 10 electrical outputers called Colliders. These Colliders are meant to incapacitate a close-range enemy by touching any part of the frame (most effective at the main torso unit) and outputting a large amount of electricity throughout the body that's supposed to fry the circuitry inside, rendering the basic frame unusable afterwards. To protect the Agua if it meets a similar weapon, the Corodal Flesh can absorb the electric shock before it reaches the inner mechanisms. *'Machine Rifle' **'The Machine Rifle is one of the Agua's initial weapons used before it was given a beam rifle. It's built to be cartridge-based, allowing it to be reloaded. It can be loaded with two different types of rounds: normal 55mm shells and armor-piercing rounds. *'Riot Shield' *'Atmospheric Equipment' **The Atmospheric Equipment is a set of situational armaments that can be mounted onto the back of the Agua. Its main feature is that it allows the Agua to remain in air combat for long stretches of time. At the sides of the Main Body Pack are a pair of foldable R-DLRs and on top of the pack are a pair of beam sabers that operate in the same way as the Agua's onboard sabers. ***'Rapid-Delivery Launcher Rifles' ****The Rapid-Delivery Launcher Rifles (or R-DLRs for short) are a pair of refined beam launchers that are vastly more powerful than a normal beam rifle because they use nano-mass driver technology for the barrel, thus they launch the beam extremely harder and faster. They're capable of folding into a stored mode when not in use. *'Spacial Equipment' **'Beam Shield' **'Foldable Beam Rifle' *'CQC Equipment' **The Close Quarters Combat Equipment is a set of extra armaments mounted around the waist of the Agua. On the side of the legs are short carriers which carries around two pairs of Reverb Knives, and at the back waist armor is a sheath which holds the Kyrie Sword. The carriers and sheath can be purged when the situation changes. Due to how it's equipped, it can be brought into combat along with an extra set of equipment (either Atmospheric or Spacial). ***'Reverb Knives' ****'Mounted onto the legs of the Agua, the Reverb Knives are apart of the CQC Equipment's setup. They're specially made to vibrate the blade of the knife enough to pierce through armor when in contact with it. When in storage, they can be folded up. ***'Kyrie Sword' ****'Mounted against the back waist armor is a sheath which carries the Kyrie Sword. The sword is a long, thin blade made of sharpened Corodal Carbon armored in Wolfram/Tungsten. It is made to be used when all Reverb Knives are broken or destroyed. *'Gundam Heavy Armor' **When in storage, it is put through fake armoring to make it look like a normal, bulky mobile suit of the Ligament Movement Armor series. This armor hinders the movement of the Agua. In the battle in Domus Angelus, it was proven that the Heavy Armor can take a massive amount of punishment as when it took an up-close Particle Launcher shot head-on and the one piece of armor that was heavily damaged was the point of impact: the chest armor. Special Equipment & Features *'AMBAC Symbio System' **'The AMBAC Symbio System is an experimental variant of the AMBAC (short for Active Mass Balance Auto-Control) System. It was made specifically for the odd build of the Agua and allows it to reorient itself in space combat. *'Angular Thrusters' **'Unlike most mobile suits of its time, the Agua's main thrusters aren't located at its back, but instead taking up the space of the back skirt. They're made so that they can move in any downward angle to propel the mobile suit into the air, or keep it stationary in the air. *'LMMA (Ligament Movement Mass Armor) System History Conception Avion Conflict Gallery Trivia *Its name, Agua, is Spanish for the word water. It's supposed to refer to its capability of moving with fluidity. Category:Vivens Aetus